food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pineapple Cake/@comment-36653031-20181206015101
1 - Mission finish! The petals are scattering and falling. The stream of flames is like a ribbon, lock away the fallen angel, layer after layer. I wave the bouquet softly in my hand. Fallen angel is hissing and falling in front of me. "With this, all is finished!" While I quietly watch the fallen angel dissipated, I breathed a long sigh. Fatigue upsurge, feet staggering. Continuous fighting for three days, the intensity is too high, even for the food soul. "However ……" I take a piece of parchment from my bosom, and red crossed some missions on it. "I finally caught up." Open the red pen, I put the last red cross on the parchment. I dragged my tired body and returned to the village where I was commissioned. I was greeted by the enthusiastic villagers. "Thank you, pineapple cake." "You helped us a great deal..." "Want to take some break at my house?" "..." I responded to the villagers' gratitude one by one. Just when I was ready to leave, a bunch of fresh flowers was handed over to me. It's not a very beautiful and precious flower. It's just a wildflower that is inserted and tied in some rough way. This is completely incomparable with the one in my hand. Despite this, I was happy to pick it up and looked at the girl who was younger than me. She stands in front of me. I gave her a soft smile and said: "thank you." "Big sister love it is enough." The little girl stared at me. Her eyes sparkled with peculiar radiance. She gave me a big shout. "Big sister, you are so beautiful! Can you marry me?" These familiar words made me distracted for a while. The fragment of the past flitted across my eyes. My hand reached out and gently rubbed the girl's head. I said gently. "Wait until you grow up a little bit more. Okay?" "Yes, yes!" 2 – In a trance of the past. "Master attendant! You are so beautiful. Will you marry me?" The beautiful and cute food soul grabbed tightly to master’s hemline, said softly. "Wait until you grow up a little bit more, okay?" Master attendant squatted down and gently replied. "Yes, yes!" Looking at the other food soul’s intimate look, I, who shrunk at the corner subconsciously leaned deeper. I, too, love my master attendant. She’s not only gentle and beautiful but also very handsome and reliable when picking up the long sword. But….. “Me too! Me too!” “Master! I want to marry you too!” It’s too much… There are too many food souls that want to marry with her. They all are so dazzling. Compared to me who wearing rustic clothes. An ordinary-looking me... totally not a person of the same world as them. My master is a well-known female attendant. There are a lot of food souls under her command. Many refugees who were distressed by the fallen angel’s invasion will entrust her to help solve the problem. Today, my master gathered everyone as usual and arranged the mission assignment. The arrangement is coming to an end, but I have never been named. I knew it. This is not a mistake. Compared to the others, I am too weak and too boring. I even had a mocking thought about myself. Did the master already forget my existence? But then… “Pineapple cake! Are you there?” I just heard my master’s call. Raised my head in a daze, I found that my master stood on the stage and gently looked at me. "I have to go to some faraway place. And I need someone to accompany me. Would you like to join a trip with me?" “W…. With pleasure!!” 3 – Heart to heart The carriage was bumpy and I shrunk shyly into the corner of the carriage. I frequently raised my head up and looked toward to my master attendant. I dared not to make a conversation. Depressed silence fills the entire carriage. Until my master suddenly broke the silence. "Pineapple cake, do you hate me?" "No... no." I startled for a sec. Immediately replied in confuse. “I…” “I love you, Master….” The last few words are as slimmed as mosquito sound. "Then why..." As the master said, she slowly approached me. The gentle breath softly stroked my cheek, and she whispered to the ear. "...you have to be so far away from me?" The heartbeat suddenly speeds up. Why does this kind of restless feeling make me feels so happy? Even if I don't touch it, I can feel that my face is red hot at this moment. The mouth was dry and I gasped a few heavy breaths. I barely adjusted my mind and said in a weakened voice. “I just….” “Just?” “…. afraid.” My master touched my face and turned my body to face her. “What are you afraid of?” "I... I... I am afraid that I am too average, not worthy of being with you." Looking at her clean and beautiful eyes, I unconsciously said the trouble that buried deep in my heart. "Compared to other food souls, I am neither beautiful nor powerful. That’s why I am afraid that you will deny me..." I still want to say something more. But I was interrupted by the sound from the outside. "NEIGH--" The black horse cry in low sound and the driver rein up. The carriage stopped at the lush forest. Our destination is here. After we thanked the driver. I and my master walked together. Along the small path. She did not mention the topic that we talked in the carriage. We just silently walked for a long time. Suddenly, my master took my hand. I subconsciously wanted to struggle. But then she stopped and start talking. "Do you know the purpose of this trip?" "No... I don't know." "This trip will help you solve the anxiety in your heart." "Eh?" At this moment, master stopped her movement. The thing that appeared in front of us is a basin in the forest. The trees are sparse and the rocks are bare. The most important thing is…. "Fallen angel!" Looking at the huge monster in the middle of the basin, I covered my mouth and made a surprise sound. Master held my hand tightly and said. "The chef union received this information a few days ago. It is said that someone has found a fallen angel that slumbered in the wild. The union thought that the report is too funny. They originally are not willing to spare some manpower to verify the truth of the information. But I feel that it’s inappropriate to dismiss the information. So I issued this mission. I think this may be helpful to you. That’s why I pick you to help me. And now it turns out that there really is a fallen angel." "So..." Master suddenly crouched down and looked at me. "Would you like to solve this, Pineapple cake?" 4 – Encourage "No... I don't want to... No, I mean..." Listened to master’s request, I was a little confused. "I’m afraid... In case if I can't deal with it, what do you do then, master?" "Then what do you want to do?" The gentleness on master's face gradually became serious. "Do you want to avoid it? Pineapple cake! You are a food soul, I am a cooking attendant, are we going to turn a blind eye when we meet fallen angel?" "I..." I was stunned and speechless. Master’s seriousness scares me a lot. "Believe in yourself, Pineapple cake! If you don't believe in yourself, then can you believe in me?" Master sighed and then seriously said that. "Of course, I do believe in you... but..." "You are summoned by me." Master stood up straight and pulled out the long sword at the waist. "I poured my heart, my blood and lots of love into it..." She pulled up a sword into the air and drew a flower. "I put a great effort to summon you..." She went to the edge of the basin. "You can't be worse than anyone else." She throws the long sword. It turned into a stream of light and stabbed into the sleeping fallen angel. It woke up instantly. The roaring sound shook the sky, and the branches and leaves in the forest swayed violently. "If you don't want to fight, then we will be finished." I fell softly into the bottom basin. I gasped and looked at everything in front of me with unbelieving eyes. Master sat down behind me with great difficulty, laughing and coughing. Her soft armor was covered with traces of dirt. The petals that scattered all over the sky are falling. The stream of flames is glittering in the air. Fallen angel gradually dissipated in front of me. "Isn't this the accomplishment?" Master attendant had a hard time trying to get up. She walked over to me and gently hugged me. "Pineapple cake, you are always never worse than anyone." She said it while raised her hand and rubbed my head. "So, don't shrink yourself alone in the corner again. I’m so heartache whenever I see you did that." Master attendant always watching me, caring about me, never forgetting me. Give me encouragement, give me warmth. As she said before. She tried very hard to tell me. That I am no worse than anyone else. Wiping the slightly wet corner of the eye, I turned the body and buried my head in her embrace, seriously said. "OK!" 5. Light kingdom once had a famous female cooking attendant. She has so many food souls in her command. They all are reliable. Solved a lot of suddenly occurred situations that the chef’s union has trouble with. As an experienced and strong leader, she used to give advice to a lot of cooking attendant and food souls. The people and food souls that she encouraged is countless. Pineapple cake is one among them. She changed herself to a new girl that everyone will exclaim with admiration. From an inconspicuous little transparency one in the corner to a brilliant presence in the crowd. Her master attendant led her, experienced the hardship of battle and regained confidence. Then she helped her make an image reformation. Turned a little girl who originally had a rustic look into a beautiful and lovely little princess. Pineapple cake is grateful for this. However, the world is not always having a good turn. Just like this story said earlier, Light kingdom ONCE had a famous female cooking attendant. Somewhere in Light kingdom. Pineapple just finished all mission and returned home. On the way, from time to time, there are some food souls come to say hello to her. But their faces have only a faint bitterness, totally not a happy appearance for welcoming someone in the family back to the home. In the depths of the courtyard, Pineapple cake bumped into the Eggette. "Pineapple cake! You returned." "Yep! I solved all the mission in my long list." "Oh god... that overstocked... you finished it all..." "After all, our master’s reputation can't be damaged." Pineapple cake said that. Suddenly she smiled. "She will be very happy when she wakes up and find out that all the work has been solved, right?" “Yeah…” After she bid farewell to Eggette, Pineapple cake pushed open the door of the wing-room. In the middle of the room, a beautiful woman was sleeping on the bed, showing a painful expression. Pineapple cake quickly walked to the bedside and held the woman's hand tight. It seems that she can feel the presence of pineapple cake. Her frowning brows loosen a little. "I can clearly guess that who you are now." "I miss you so much. I am grown up now. When did you wake up?" Pineapple cake lean on her bedside and fell into a deep sleep. The end. I think this will be my last translated backstory for now. Will do it again when I can find little apple pie's story.